reddwarffandomcom-20200217-history
Chloë Annett
Chloë Annett is an English actress, born in London on 25 July 1971 and best known for playing Kristine Kochanski in Red Dwarf for Series VII, Series VIII and Back to Earth. Biography Early life and family Chloë grew up in London where she attended Mountview Theatre School. Originally she was going to attend an art school but she went along with one of her friends who had an audition and got in. She claims that her parents were supportive of her career change and really encouraged her. Her father is director Paul Annett, who has directed a large number of episodes of the British soap opera, EastEnders. Chloë's father also directed some episodes of a children's drama series called Byker Grove, some of which Chloë appeared in. Her brother, Jamie Annett has also directed EastEnders. Her mother is actress and voice expert Margo Annett, author of "An Actor's Guide to Auditions and Interviews", who works closely with Thelma Holt and the Cameron Mackintosh foundation. She is married to Alec McKinlay, the manager for the pop group Oasis. Television Chloë has spent time in America where she had a part in Danielle Steel's Jewels (1992) (TV) - a television mini series. Back in Britain most of her roles were "bit parts", although she played the starring role of Holly Turner in Crime Traveller (1997) alongside Michael French, who played Jeff Slade. Crime Traveller was a science fiction-based detective series in which Holly and Jeff would solve crimes by travelling back in time using a machine invented by Holly's scientist father, and it began airing its single season one week before the Series VII finale of Red Dwarf was broadcast. Crime Traveller was a ratings success and likely would have been renewed for a second series if not for a change in BBC management that resulted in such a commission never occurring. Chloë remains best known for taking over the role as Kristine Kochanski in Series VII and Series VIII of the British science fiction comedy television series Red Dwarf, a role which she reprised in the final part of the 2009 special, Back to Earth. Selected Filmography *2009: Red Dwarf: Back to Earth as Herself/Kristine Kochanski *2004: Comedy Connections: Red Dwarf as Herself *2004: Casualty: Passions and Convictions as Linda Roles *2002: Doctors: Stealing Booty as Joanna Hepworth *2000: The Asylum as Rose *2000: Pasty Faces as Lena *2000: Kiss Me Kate: The Party as Sam *1999: Red Dwarf VIII as Kristine Kochanski and her mirror opposite *1998: Can't Smeg Won't Smeg as Kristine Kochanski *1998: Universe Challenge as Herself *1997: Red Dwarf VII as Kristine Kochanski *1997: Crime Traveller as Holly Turner *1997: Space Cadets: Vulcans vs. Klingons as Herself *1996: Cadfael: The Devil's Novice as Rosanna *1994: Byker Grove as Janey *1993: Yamada ga machi ni yatte kita [aka How to Speak Japanese] as Mary Fitzgibbon *1992: Jewels [aka Danielle Steel's Jewels] as Isabelle *1992: Double X: The Name of the Game as Sarah Clutten *1992: Covington Cross: The Persecution as Rachel *1992: Jeeves and Wooster: Bertie Takes Gussie's Place at Deverill Hall as Gertrude Winkworth *1992: Spatz as Donna Edwards *1991: Doctor at the Top as Rebecca Stuart-Clark *1990: All Creatures Great and Small: Hampered as Angela Mortimor *1990: Inspector Wexford: An Unkindness of Ravens as Jane Gardner *1989: Families as Mina Sandaval Category:Actors Category:Real People Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Series VII Category:Series VIII Category:Back to Earth